The present invention relates to a firearm safety device that provides visual proof that there is no ammunition in the barrel of the firearm and prevents ammunition from being loaded therein until the device is removed.
There have been many suggestions for safety devices that prevent firearms from being accidentally discharged. Such prior art devices include trigger locks, magazine locks, firing pin locks, barrel inserts, cable locks, padlocks, chamber plugs, and electronically programmable devices which allow the firearm to be operated only by an authorized user. Such devices are typically expensive because they have been designed to thwart ingenious children from removing the safety device in a household setting.
There is a need, however, for an inexpensive device which can be used in an adult setting where numerous firearms are present, such as police and military firearm storage areas, gun shows, stores where firearms are sold, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive safety device for firearms which prevents the firearm from being accidentally discharged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a firearm safety device that provides excellent visual proof that the firearm is protected from accidental discharge by a safety device.
The firearm safety device of the present invention includes a stop tab, a locking strap and a lock tab.
The stop tab has an inner end adapted to abut against the muzzle of a firearm.
The locking strap extends from the inner end of the stop tab and is integral and unitary therewith. The locking strap is adapted to be insertable into and through the bore of a firearm barrel and out of the breach opening. The locking strap has a plurality of transverse teeth located on an outer surface thereof.
The lock tab is removably attached to the outer end of the stop tab and has a lock housing with an aperture extending therethrough adapted to receive the locking strap and adapted to allow the teeth of the locking strap to pass through as the lock tab is being inserted onto the locking strap but to prevent removal of the lock tab from the locking strap once insertion is complete.